coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8360 (7th April 2014)
Plot Anna calmly tries to talk Owen out of his intended actions, telling him that it'll mean prison but once she manages to snatch the lighter from him, she rages at him. He breaks down and cries on her shoulder. Sally and Kevin arrive home to find Selina Rowley questioning Maddie and Sally realises she's been duped. A furious Maria discovers Marcus has picked up Liam and tells him he can’t wheedle his way back in that way. Katy tries to contact Owen as Faye's musical is about to start at Weatherfield Community Centre. At the site, Anna helps Owen clear up the mess and get rid of the smell of petrol. Peter’s relieved when Tina tells him she’s no intention of telling anyone about their affair but nevertheless she refuses to act in a friendly fashion towards him as the Barlow's business meeting continues with Sid Altree. Selina gives Maddie time to think about what she's doing. Sophie defends her against Sally's fury at the way they've been treated. Gary can't face sitting through the musical worrying about Owen and leaves. Audrey warns Maria that by punishing Marcus, she’s upsetting Liam. Beth announces her breast augmentation to the family. Gary turns up at the building site and blames himself for what he's found. Audrey tells Marcus to leave Maria be but not to expect miracles. Faye is upset that Anna, Owen and Gary didn't see the play. Sinead and Kirk try their best to talk Beth out of having breast implants. Sally tells Maddie she’s no longer welcome and Sophie walks out with her. Anna finds Gary having a panic attack in the back garden. Marcus tells Maria he's going away for a few weeks to sort everything out but she tells him she's not concerned. Hurt, he tells Todd to leave him alone. Gary runs out of the house when Anna tries to comfort him. Owen has had enough and tells Anna that it's game over as far as he's concerned. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Sid Altree - Michael J. Jackson *Selina Rowley - Sandra James-Young Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street- Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Community Centre - Entrance and car park *Mill conversion site Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna arrives at the site just as Owen is about to light the bonfire; Marcus tells Maria he is going to London; and Sally warns Maddie she is no longer welcome at No 4. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,900,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes